


Breathless Yearning ► Keith Kogane + Reader

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Multi, Sentient Voltron Lions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: He reaches out to me as I stand alone, letting the sinking moons illuminate my silhouette."Please," he whispers, "I can't keep going like this."I turn away."I didn't ask you to love me." My words are cold and emotionless."I never meant to fall in love." is his reply.He walks to me, and takes my fisted hand in his gentle one.I exhale as he looks at me with blurred eyes."Please." He repeats. "I can't lose you too."





	Breathless Yearning ► Keith Kogane + Reader

_"Every day when I see your face, I fall a little more in love._   
_You leave me breathless when we meet eyes_   
_Yet I cannot keep loving someone_   
_Who has no love for themselves."_

 

* * *

 

 

**BREATHLESS YEARNING**

**KEITH KOGANE + READER**

 

**COMING SOON**


End file.
